Sairaorg Bael
Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Family and a cousin of Rias Gremory. He is known as "The Great King", and is the strongest young Devil. His peerage consist of Devils that are scorned by other Devils. Appearance Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular body due to the extreme training he has done. Personality Sairaorg has a noble personality and respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, especially Issei. He is usually shown as kind-hearted and has a straightforward personality. History Sairaorg did not inherit the Baels' trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and her brother inherited from their mother that came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger brother was the next heir of the Bael Clan. His mother told him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg trained his body to its limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeated his younger brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. After his defeat, the younger brother now plans on assassinating Sairaorg. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove himself even with his lack of a special magic power. Sometime before the series, Sairaorg found Regulus, the Lion King, sealed in the Longinus, Regulus Nemea, after its possessor died and materialized itself. Sairaorg then tamed Regulus and made it his servant through 7 Pawn Pieces. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who are arguing, knocking Zephyrdor out and convincing Seekvaira to stand down. He later faces Zephyrdor in a Rating Game which he won by dominating and crushing Zephydor's will to fight. He reappears in Volume 6 alongside his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, after finishing his interview on the television at the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, greeting Rias and her peerage who are on their way for the same interview and leaving after telling Rias that he wants to fight them with pure power only. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. Near the end of Volume 9, he is seen talking with Seekvaira who is complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him but Sairaorg, who was pleased by the event, ignored her. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game, during which he eliminated Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the games, facing Issei in the final round. While initially refusing to use the Balance Breaker of his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, he eventually used it after persuasion from Issei. In his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg's strength and speed increased greatly to the point he easily shattered Issei's Scale Mail in Rook mode. Despite this, he ultimately lost to Issei after the latter mansges to achieved his Cardinal Crimson Promotion in their battle, fighting Sairaorg in a fist fight which Sairaorg lost after losing conscious. In Volume 12, Sairaorg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated the man. He and the Gremory Team then welcome Issei who came back from the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Vali Lucifer and Pluto's fight which Vali won dominantly as Issei and Cao Cao fights one-on-one in a rematch. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Sairaorg proclaims that he shall be the one to defeat Issei. Powers & Abilities Although Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction, he has used another methods to become strong. Due to the extreme training of his body, he gained a powerful body and enormous amounts of Touki. He is also a martial arts master. While Sairaorg has not shown it, he has mentioned that he has the ability to tame Regulus, hinting that he inherited the ability from the Vapula clan in which his mother came from. Sairaorg can use the Balance Breaker of Regulus Nemea, one of the Longinus whom he encountered by luck when its previous host was killed. His Balance Breaker, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex" (獅子王の剛皮（レグルス・レイ・レザー・レックス） Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu), is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and increases his powers drastically. Quotes Trivia *Sairaorg is the only Pure-Blooded Devil to own a Sacred Gear. *Sairaorg's peerage consist mainly of Devils that are scorned by other Devils, therefore they are thankful to Sairaorg for accepting them and are very loyal to him and supports his dreams of becoming a Satan to the fullest. *Sairaorg made a brief cameo appearance in episode 12 of the anime as one of the guests attending Riser Phenex's engagement party. References Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:Bael Clan Category:72 Pillars Category:Male Characters